Guerra
by DarkFairyTale
Summary: "Cuando cae la primera bomba; esa es la peor parte. Es cuando más corazones salen lastimados" No se que onda con esta cosa rara, pero espero les guste :3


**_Bonne Nuit! _**_(en México son exactamente las 10:34 p.m.)_** he regresado con esta cosa rara que no se como nombrar :s. Salió de la nada y la escribí en dos días, sinceramente fue MUCHO trabajo, porque cuando ya casi acababa cerré el documento sin guardar los cambios y tuve tuve que volver a iniciar, practicamente. Pero creo que eso lo mejoró. Bueno. No hay más que decir. Un par de aclaraciones y podrán leer a gusto :3**

**Otra cosa **_(sí ya se que segun no habia nada mas que decir, pero lo siento x3_),** la verdad aunque la canción no tiene nada que ver con este one-shot, se me ha hecho como un vicio dejarles alguna canción, asi que:**

**My Chemical Romance - The Ghost Of You .com/watch?v=xcbc1A4DS50 (espero salga bien el link x3)**

Matt y Mello aún viven en el Wammy's House. 

**Disclaimer:** Matt, Mello, y todo lo relacionado con Death Note no me pertenece :c. 

**Advertencias: **Nada de nada, lamentablemente :s

Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten :D

_Las guerras mentales son un estado de ánimo, uno subjetivo. _

_Cambia dependiendo la perspectiva de cada persona, _

_Y cambia dependiendo el momento._

Eso es lo que Matt siempre ha pensado.

En su mentecita hay varios tipos de guerra; pero toda guerra tiene un preludio…

El comienzo de ésta es generalmente por las mañanas, cuando Mello se levanta con los ánimos hasta arriba decidido a vencer a Near. Y no, no es que Matt no confíe en su rubio compañero; pero siempre alza una plegaria al Cielo porque esta vez Mello obtenga el punto que le hace falta para superar al albino.

Entonces llegan a su salón de clases, esperan los minutos que sean necesarios hasta que den las jodidas notas. Y al fin llega Roger y empieza a decir cada nombre y sus notas; en ese momento se toman de las manos, sudadas, y entrelazan sus dedos con nerviosismo. Y llega el turno de Mello, una calificación casi perfecta 9.9, aferran un poco más su agarre.

"_Ojalá Near tengo 9.8, por favor" _Suplica una vez más y levanta levemente su mirada hacia el techo. Pasan algunos otros nombres y el nombre Near aparece en un susurro, hasta Roger sabe lo que va a pasar a continuación.

-Near…-vacila un poco el anciano antes de decir la calificación del mencionado-…diez.

Menciona mientras baja un poco la mirada y la dirige hacia el rubio, quién durante un segundo aprieta un poco más la mano del pelirrojo y después la suelta con furia. Sale echando chispas del salón y Matt le sigue por instinto.

Corre para alcanzarlo, ya sabe muy bien a donde se dirige su compañero, y al llegar a las escaleras baja la velocidad. Sabe muy bien que cuando esto sucede debe darle un poco de tiempo a Mello. Camina lento y de pronto ya está en el ático. Abre la puerta nerviosamente y asoma un poco su cabeza.

Ahí está el rubio, sentado en el frío suelo de ese polvoso y casi abandonado lugar. La cabeza gacha, y su mirada cubierta por su flequillo, y aunque casi no puede verle sabe de sobra que está deshecho. Y no le culpa, porque ni siquiera Matt puede comprender cómo hace ese enano para tener esa nota tan perfecta en cada examen, tampoco puede entender cómo Mello, que se ha durante toda una semana dedicándose a estudiar, no ha logrado tener la misma nota que Near.

De cierta forma puede entender cómo se siente Mello, él sabe muy bien cómo es estar frustrado y decepcionado. Así es cómo Matt sabe que se siente el chico de ojos azules.

_Cuando cae la primera bomba;_

_Esa es la peor parte._

_Es cuando más corazones salen lastimados. _

Matt se acerca lentamente hacia donde el mayor se encuentra, siente cómo su corazón late lenta pero pesadamente. Entonces se siente tan débil, esa es la fuerza que Mello ejerce sobre él; esa sensación de debilidad y sumisión.

Se arrodilla frente al blondo con la mirada hacia el suelo y toma una mano ajena entre sus dos manos. En su interior se despiertan sus alborotados sentimientos y sus mejillas están impresas en un leve color carmín. En el instante en que Mello percibe el contacto de su mano con los finos dedos de su cachorro, una imperceptible sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Mira hacia donde sabe se encuentra el pelirrojo. Éste le mira con esos brillosos ojos; tan expresivos.

-Matt- nombra en suspiro- Siempre estás cuando te necesito ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-manifiesta mientras pierda su mirada en la del otro chico.

-Yo…Mello, yo siempre voy…a estar contigo-Responde entrecortadamente bajando un poco la mirada de la del blondo. Siempre es difícil para Matt mantener sus ojos en esos azules luceros que hacen que su fuerza flaquee, esos luceros que lo hacen ceder a todo lo que su dueño le pida. Sin embargo, cuando le mira así, con los ojos brillosos por el llanto; cuando le ve con tanto cariño; siente que no hay nada que temer.

Y entonces sus ojos retornan a los de Mello, con tanta confianza como cariño. Con toda esa devoción que el pelirrojo siente hacia él, admiración; todos esos sentimientos revolviéndose en su pecho.

Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y Mello le estruja entre sus brazos, derramando algunas lágrimas y suspiros que intenta ahogar en el hombro de Matt. Y éste, sólo corresponde al abrazo con un poco de menos fuerza; pero presionando sus dedos en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

_Y siempre, _

_Hay un momento en el cual todo se queda silencio._

_El momento en el que_

_Los corazones rotos comienzan a ser reparados. _

Al cabo de unos minutos los sollozos de Mello van apagándose, para dar paso a su respiración lenta, sus brazos dejan de apretar con tal fuerza al chico que está entre ellos y se separa un poco para quedar a centímetros de su cara.

-Gracias, Matt- dice clavando sus ojos en los del nombrado-Te amo…

-Yo a ti, Mello- contesta Mail dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al blondo.

Mello se levanta del sucio suelo limpiando un poco su cara y a la vez sus ropas.

-Vámonos Matt, no quiero que nos encuentre-el pelirrojo sólo mueve su cabeza afirmativamente como respuesta.

Y comienzan a caminar hacia la habitación que comparten.

Entonces Matt piensa que no importa cuántas veces pierdan la guerra, no importa cuántas veces las bombas exploten justo en sus manos; no importa porque el rubio siempre va a contar con su incondicional apoyo. Y piensa, a su vez, que se siente asombrosamente genial poder consolar a Mello de esa manera; se siente útil por primera vez en su vida. Decide ser fiel hasta el final; y hacer lo mejor de su parte. Se siente como todo un _soldado. _

_¿Me merezco algun lindo review? ¿Algun zapatazo? ¿Alguna email-bomba? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida :3._

_Besos y abrazos!_


End file.
